Digital radio systems such as DAB (digital audio broadcasting) and DRM (Digital Radio Mondiale) have been developed and used. DRM is intended in particular for the transmission frequency range below 30 MHz. With such digital radio transmissions, errors occur in the received radio signals due to channel properties and noise. By channel coding, redundancy is added to the useful data to be transmitted, such errors may be corrected in a receiving device. However, it is not always possible to correct all the errors. In the case of audio data in particular, but also other data, the data to be transmitted is divided into frames. The individual bits of data to be transmitted have different immunities to interference. Therefore, the goal is different error rates and a more heterogeneous error protection.